<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But You're Beautiful To Me by 0__lifeless__0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630770">But You're Beautiful To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0__lifeless__0/pseuds/0__lifeless__0'>0__lifeless__0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asexual Character, Depression, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Unreliable updates, although i did use grammarly, maybe not, maybe soulmates, no beta we die like men, tagging is hard, this is so bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0__lifeless__0/pseuds/0__lifeless__0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger warnings: sexual assault, suicide</p><p>If you told the fourth-grader version of Gerard Way that in a year he'd meet a person who would teach him the meaning of love, of hate, of healing and pain, of life and of death; someone who would mean more than everything to him; someone who would save him countless times, both from others and from life and from the darkness he never could fully suppress, he'd probably tell you that:<br/>1. He knew the meaning of all those words<br/>2. There's no such thing as more than everything<br/>3. There's no insuppressible darkness lurking inside him.<br/>He basically wouldn't believe you.<br/>But life's unexpected.<br/>And that lack of things happening the way you thought they would, that uncertainty of what's going to come next, that's what this story is about.<br/>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But You're Beautiful To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an introduction to version 2 of But You're Beautiful To Me, which I've been working on for over a year. That's weird to think about.<br/>Welp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before you read this, I want to say a few things:</p><p>This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is 'purely coincidental'.*</p><p>This story contains mentions and/or occurrences of several possibly triggering things, namely sexual assault and suicide.</p><p>Important: if you have read the previous version of this story, I just want to share that this version is infinitely better. A significantly larger amount of planning, revising, and overall writing went into this, and I'm much prouder of this one than the original monstrosity I posted. If you didn't read the other one, it's best for things to stay that way. </p><p>That's all, so I hope you enjoy the story.</p><p>–Abi</p><p> </p><p>*Besides the fact that this is fanfiction and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is not purely coincidental but we're just going to ignore that yeah cool</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>